


Picture Perfect

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Hole In One [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lexa, Cowgirl, Dirty Video, F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Knotting, Masturbation, Modern AU, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, Romantic Relationship, but in a more casual setting, dirty pics, dirty texts, nude photography, sequel to hole in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Clarke misses Lexa while she's out of town. Then, she gets a very distracting text...





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Hole In One, although it's much less angsty than the original. Definitely a more lighthearted vibe. Enjoy!

Clarke has never been much of a phone person. Not to make a pretentious statement about screen time or anything — she’s just always been a natural people-watcher. A bit of subtle snooping inspires her art, which is why she always carries a sketchbook in her bag. These past few months, however, she’s found it increasingly difficult to detach herself from her phone.

Every time it buzzes, her heart flutters. Whenever she sees Lexa’s name pop up on her screen, a big smile breaks across her face. Her friends have noticed, Raven especially.  _ “I can always tell when she texts you,” _ the beta had said during their last lunch date.  _ “You look like you just won a million dollars.” _

Clarke has to disagree. Texts from Lexa are way better than a million dollars, especially when the alpha is out of town, like she is this weekend.

Although she tries her best to focus on the charcoal sketch she’s working on, Clarke finds it difficult to concentrate. Her phone hasn’t gone off in a while, which means she has to check it every couple of minutes, just in case. After what has to be her tenth peek, she forces herself to work on the highlights of her subject’s hair.

It’s Lexa, of course. Overall, school assignments have become a lot easier since finding her own personal muse. Although she suspects her teachers might be getting tired of seeing the same face over and over, Clarke doubts she’ll ever get bored trying to capture Lexa’s exquisite features.

_ Except when I know Lexa is far away. Then I start missing the real thing too much. _

A buzz from her desk causes Clarke to press the charcoal a little too hard to the paper. Rather than worry about the smudge, she wipes her hand on a nearby rag and snatches up her phone. It’s a text from Lexa: just three words, but what promising words they are…

_ ‘Are you alone?’ _

Clarke can’t keep her hands from trembling as she dashes off a reply.  _ ‘Yeah.’ _

Dots appear on the screen, followed by another text:  _ ‘I wanna show you something.’ _ The smirking emoji at the end of the sentence makes it pretty clear what Lexa has in mind.

Clarke’s heart hammers inside her chest. Lexa has sent her a few slightly racy texts before, but this feels like something bigger. It’s also exactly like Lexa to ask permission before sending something dirty. She’s the considerate kind of alpha, for which Clarke is grateful.

She wastes no time answering back.  _ ‘Please do...’ _

There’s a pause, during which Clarke waits with bated breath. Then, after what feels like forever, a picture comes through. It’s Lexa. A half-naked Lexa, face cropped out, twirling a finger around one puffy nipple. Her other hand rests on her thigh, right next to a  _ very _ prominent bulge in her girl boxers.

Clarke chokes on a gasp.

_ Holy shit. _

She’s seen Lexa naked plenty of times, but something about the pose sends heat rushing between her legs. Her underwear grows damp with the sudden flood, and she squirms with discomfort and delight as she brings the phone closer to her face.

_ Holy. Shit. _

Maybe it’s Lexa’s abdominal muscles that are really doing it for her. They’re undeniably impressive, the way they stand out beneath her bronze skin. Visibly strong, but also covered with a feminine layer of softness that makes them absolutely amazing to touch. Clarke’s fingers twitch around her phone case as she imagines doing just that.

It’s only then that she realizes she hasn’t responded yet. Surely Lexa wants some kind of reaction from her. Unable to come up with actual words, she sends a string of emojis: heart eyes, tongue, water droplets. When that doesn’t fully capture her feelings, she forces herself to form a cohesive sentence.

_ ‘You’re the most stunning alpha I’ve ever seen.’ _

Instead of texting, Lexa sends another picture. Clarke’s heartbeat drops straight down to her core, where it throbs almost painfully.

This one is a close-up of the bulge in Lexa’s boxers, only two things are different. First, there’s a noticeable dark spot in the grey fabric, probably thanks to Lexa’s precome. Second, the head of Lexa’s cock is poking out through her waistband. It’s a healthy pink, and Clarke licks her lips as she studies the gleaming tip.

_ Fuck. I want that in me. _

Clarke spares only the briefest glance at her unfinished project before deciding to put it on hold. She can work more later. Surely Lexa deserves something in return for being so generous…

She texts:  _ ‘Beautiful. Hold on a sec,’ _ with a winking face before sprinting to the bedroom, peeling off her shirt as soon as she’s through the door.

It takes her a few tries before she’s satisfied with the angle, but she’s sent her fair share of nudes before. In short order, she has a satisfying picture of her tits to send Lexa, as a thank-you.  _ Sure, as a thank-you. Not because the pictures she sent are driving you crazy. Not because it turns you on to send some back… to make her feel crazy too… _

Clarke chews her lip, propping herself up on her pillows as she waits for a reply. That reply comes quickly: as video rather than another picture. She smashes her thumb on the play button, making sure to turn up the volume as high as it will go.

_ “Fuck. Clarke. You’re beautiful.” _

Lexa’s low voice sends a shudder racing down Clarke’s spine. She stares as Lexa draws herself out of her soaked boxers, taking her length in hand. The alpha strokes her shaft with a loose fist, as if she’s teasing herself, but the steady motion still causes plenty of wetness to well out from her cockhead.

Clarke replays the ten second clip three separate times before she manages to tear her eyes away. Lexa’s playing dirty, but she’s no slouch herself. She shucks her pants and shimmies out of her underwear, kicking them off the mattress and spreading her legs. Her clit is already ridiculously swollen, and she hisses as her fingers make contact.

_ I just wish they were Lexa’s fingers instead. _

She resists the temptation to rub herself for more than a few seconds, concentrating instead on aiming her phone’s camera. With a little clever angling of her wrist, she manages to get a good shot: two fingers peeling back the hood of her clit, so Lexa can see just how turned on she is.  _ ‘Look what you do to me,’ _ she adds before sending the picture.

Although Clarke tries her best to be patient, she can’t resist toying with herself as she waits for Lexa’s reply. Her mind races with possibilities.  _ Will she send another video? Will I get to see her come? What will she say? _

Lexa does indeed send another video in short order, one that makes Clarke whimper aloud as she watches.  _ “I miss you,” _ Lexa sighs as she pumps her cock, faster and more insistently than before.  _ “Miss your hands. Your mouth. Your pussy…” _

It’s the words as much as the image that drives Clarke crazy. Her eyes roll back in her head as she slides two fingers inside herself, clamping hard around them. It’s no substitute for the delicious thickness of Lexa’s cock, but it’s an incredible relief nonetheless. 

She can’t resist a few thrusts before she gets around to taking another video. The end result is a bit shaky, because she’s too turned on to concentrate, but somehow, she doubts Lexa will mind. She fucks herself for the camera, making sure not to stifle her noises.

“Mmf… Lexa… want you. Wish you were here… wish this was you…”

Clarke sends the latest video quickly, so she can get back to touching herself. If Lexa were here, she might try and make the moment last, but as it is, she’s too worked up to be patient. Besides, she can always come more than once, if Lexa feels like sending more videos.

Another video comes through, and Clarke slows the frantic motion her hand so she can savor it. This time, Lexa’s jacking off in earnest, clearly with a goal in mind. She moans Clarke’s name with every stroke, hips rising off the hotel bed. Without thinking about it, Clarke matches Lexa’s rhythm with her fingers.

_ Shit, I’d give  _ anything _ to be riding her right now… _

Before Clarke can replay the first video, another pops up. After some heavy breaths, she manages to open it. It’s longer than the others, and as soon as Clarke hits play, she realizes why. Thick spurts of come spill from Lexa’s cock, shooting over the flexing muscles of her stomach, dripping all over her hand.

“Oh  _ fuck.” _

The way Lexa’s length twitches makes Clarke’s walls clench as well, pounding in time with each shot. A rushing sound fills her ears, but she can still hear Lexa’s voice, mumbling absolutely filthy things. “Clarke. Nnn. Gonna… fill you… when I get home… spill deep inside you...”

Clarke can’t help herself. She screws her eyes shut and shouts, going completely rigid as an abrupt but powerful release surges through her burning body. It’s utter relief, but also vaguely unsatisfying. The harder she comes, the more frustrated she feels with each quivering contraction.

In the midst of grinding her clit on the heel of her hand and spilling more sticky heat into her palm, Clarke realizes why. She misses Lexa’s weight on top of her. Longs for Lexa’s lips on her throat, Lexa’s teeth on her collarbone. Craves the stretch of Lexa’s cock inside her.

“Fuck… Lexa… dammit!”

Clarke fights through her release, trying to take as much pleasure from it as she can. By the time it ends, she’s covered in sweat, and even more turned on than before. Dejected, she reaches for her phone, staring at the final frame of Lexa’s latest video. The alpha’s stomach is covered in come, and the base of her cock is swollen with an obvious knot.

“Lexa,” she whines to the empty room, choking on an embarrassingly high-pitched sob. “Why aren’t you  _ here?” _

At that very moment, Clarke’s phone buzzes again. Her jaw drops as she reads the latest text, then pulls into an open-mouthed smile.

_ ‘Come to the front door.’ _

***

Lexa rocks back on her heels as she waits in the hallway outside Clarke’s apartment, hands shoved in the pockets of her expertly-tailored dress pants. She can hear quiet noises from inside, a few thumps followed by barefoot stumbling and some very creative cursing. Her erection strains uncomfortably inside her underwear. Although Clarke isn’t always graceful, she’s still the most beautiful creature Lexa has ever seen.

Finally, the door opens. Clarke is stitch-stark naked, smelling of sex, pupils blown with lust. Because of her enticing scent and the wet streaks on her thighs, Lexa guesses she’s come at least once already, but judging by the fevered look on her face, the omega is far from satisfied.

“Get in here,” Clarke growls, dragging her into the apartment and pinning her against the wall.

Lexa laughs up until the moment Clarke’s mouth seals over hers. It’s hot, and tastes a thousand times better than she remembers. She presses her tongue forward, but Clarke’s has already pressed past her lips, sweeping against her teeth, trying to touch everywhere at once. When they finally pull apart, both of their mouths are wet and swollen.

“That was worth driving home early for,” Lexa says between heavy pants.

“You tease.” Clarke slides both hands beneath Lexa’s shirt, pulling it up and off with an obvious lack of patience. “You took those pictures and videos earlier…”

Lexa grins. “Guilty as charged. Did it work?”

“What do you think?”

Rather than continue where she left off by removing Lexa’s bra, Clarke makes a beeline for Lexa’s fly. She jerks it down with an audible  _ zzzip, _ shoving her hand inside to cup the considerable bulge there.

Lexa almost swallows her tongue. She was prepared for a passionate greeting, but the pressure of Clarke’s palm on her cock feels  _ much _ more intense than she anticipated. It twitches with longing, and a knowing smirk spreads across Clarke’s face.

“Looks like you worked yourself up, too.”

_ “You _ worked me up,” Lexa protests. “Those pictures you sent…”

Clarke leans in, as if for a kiss, but tugs Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth instead. When she lets go, she murmurs, “Pictures. That’s actually a really great idea.”

With her brain as foggy as it is, Lexa needs a moment to make sense of what Clarke’s saying. The mischievous look in Clarke’s blue eyes gives her a pretty big clue, as does the omega’s penchant for playful revenge.

“You mean, you want to… unhhh…” Lexa forgets what she’s saying as Clarke’s fingers squeeze into the gap at the front of her boxers, taking hold of her cock. Wetness weeps from the head, and Lexa resigns herself to doing a load of laundry later that night.

_ Not before I deal with this load first… _

“I have a good-quality camera,” Clarke says, swiping her tongue over her lips. “And the pictures will make awesome keepsakes.”

Lexa’s face burns. Technically, letting her artsy girlfriend take racy photographs of her is  _ less _ sleazy than sending regular nudes via text, but it’s also more embarrassing, somehow. _ Maybe because Clarke will be taking the pictures instead of me. She’ll see everything. Not just see me, but  _ study _ me. _

The shiver that races through her body isn’t entirely nerves, though. Some of it is desire. The way her cock leaks onto Clarke’s hand is undeniable proof.

_ And if it’ll make Clarke happy… _

“Okay,” she says, clearing her throat before her voice cracks. “We can try…”

That’s all Clarke needs to hear. She kisses Lexa again, moaning happily into her mouth, and Lexa melts. This is definitely the right decision. After all, Clarke’s adventurous streak is one of the reasons Lexa fell so hard and fast.

“Yes,” Clarke says as their lips part. “I spent so long wondering what you looked like on the other side of that wall. Now that I know how incredible you are, I wanna capture you for posterity.”

Lexa raises a brow. “Posterity, huh?”

“Ahem. Well.” Clarke’s gaze darts away. “Maybe I need something to keep me company while you’re away on work trips?”

“You mean besides the pictures I’ll send?”

Clarke chuckles, squeezing Lexa a little more firmly. “What can I say? I’m greedy. More is better.”

Any smart retort Lexa might have made dies on her lips as Clarke leads her down the hall. The grip on her shaft is gentle, but she can’t help but follow along. Clarke’s naked body, her scent, the look in her eyes, is simply too tempting to resist. After a whole weekend away from her omega, she’s practically putty in Clarke’s hands.

Inside the bedroom, Clarke reverses their positions, placing her hand on Lexa’s stomach and walking her back into the bed. Lexa allows herself to be pushed onto the rumpled sheets, unsurprised by the wet stain under her rear. Apparently, she was right about Clarke coming before she got home.

“Stay there.” Clarke’s voice is layered with persuasion, but also clearly means business. “Don’t move.”

Lexa doesn’t, although she’s sorely tempted to follow Clarke’s swaying rear as she leaves the bedroom once more. The thirty seconds it takes for Clarke to pop into her studio and grab her camera feels more like thirty years. By the time the omega returns, Lexa is squirming with anticipation. “So, what do I do?”

Clarke hums, as if considering her options. “Lie back on the pillows. Prop yourself up like… here.” She hurries over to the bed, positioning Lexa the way she wants.

Lexa allows herself to be stripped of her rumpled work clothes, then posed the way Clarke wants. Her nostrils flare at Clarke’s scent, and suddenly, she’s not sure how long she’ll be able to remain a patient photography subject. She fists the comforter as Clarke’s touch roams her naked body, pulling a knee to the side, guiding one of her hands onto her aching cock.

“Touch yourself,” Clarke whispers, her hot breath washing over Lexa’s ear. “I wanna watch for real.”

Although she’d much prefer for Clarke’s hands to remain and do the work themselves, Lexa is too desperate to argue. She tightens her grip and resumes stroking, taking measured breaths so she won’t peak too early. The pressure building along her length is incredibly difficult to ignore, especially when Clarke raises the camera.

“Perfect. Hold that pose.”

The shutter clicks, and although there’s no flash, a jolt of electricity shoots through Lexa’s stomach anyway. She gasps, forgetting to breathe, and her cock sends another slip of precome running over the tops of her fingers. Her skin feels like it’s on fire, and she’s sure she must be blushing.

“Okay. Keep going.”

Lexa continues where she left off, faster than before. After a few seconds spent torturing herself over it, she brings her other hand to her nipple, twisting the stiff peak between her fingers. A soft hitch of breath from Clarke tells her she’s made a good choice. The camera clicks again, then again.

“God, Lexa, you’re so beautiful.”

Lexa doesn’t care whether she’s beautiful or not, but it fills her heart with love when  _ Clarke _ says she is — because she knows Clarke appreciates all of her, rather than just the view. Although Clarke really appreciates the view right now, judging from the hungry expression Lexa can just make out behind the camera.

“Sit up a little more. So your abs do that thing.”

The spell wears off a little, although Lexa doesn’t mind. “That thing?” she inquires with a laugh.

“Shut up. You know.”

Lexa doesn’t know, but she sits up further, and the camera clicks faster. She isn’t sure whether to stare at it, or look away from it, so she alternates, until she finds her gaze wandering between Clarke’s legs. Even from a distance, the swollen pink lips of her pussy are visibly wet.

That gorgeous sight is almost enough to push her over the edge. “Clarke… I’m, uh… gonna…” She bites the inside of her cheek, hoping the pain will buy her a few precious seconds.

“No. Hold it.”

Lexa waits, assuming Clarke wants more pictures, but instead, the omega scrambles onto the bed, the camera strap still hanging around her neck. “What are you—” Lexa starts to say, but her voice trails off in a moan of absolute bliss as Clarke swings a leg over her midsection and straddles her hips.

In a matter of seconds, Lexa is lost. Her mouth hangs open as the heat of Clarke’s folds rubs the underside of her cock, but no sound comes out. All she can do is stare in awe as Clarke grinds against her, coating her with shimmering wetness. Even without penetration, the base of her shaft throbs with the start of a knot.

“Don’t come,” Clarke orders, wrapping a hand around Lexa’s length and guiding it into position. “Don’t you dare.” The omega’s heat slides down onto her shaft at a painfully slow pace, and Lexa grabs hold of Clarke’s hips, lashes fluttering across her blurred field of vision.

Overwhelmed as she is, it takes Lexa several moments to realize Clarke is  _ still _ taking pictures. The beating of her own heart had drowned out the click of the shutter temporarily, but when she looks at Clarke’s face, the lens is still in the way. It’s pointed down at where their bodies are joined, and Lexa pulses within the tight grip of Clarke’s walls.

_ That’s going to be one amazing angle shot. _ She stares, trying to picture it from Clarke’s point of view. The shadows between their tangled thighs. The soft swell of Clarke’s belly. The way her puffy lips are splayed open, preparing to…

Lexa’s knot pounds. “Clarke,  _ please. _ I need—”

“Just one more…”

But Lexa is far too close to handle ‘just one more’. She grabs Clarke’s hips and pulls down, almost causing her to drop the camera. Clarke yelps, and Lexa ruts upward, forcing herself past the ring of Clarke’s entrance.

Clarke whimpers and squirms, but doesn’t resist. Eventually, her tightness yields.

Lexa’s limbs lock, shaking as she claims what Clarke has denied her for far too long. She comes immediately, flooding Clarke with everything she has. All thoughts of holding back are long gone. She forgets the camera, forgets everything except how amazing it feels to fill her omega. To stretch Clarke’s silky, luxurious walls to their limit, and then make her take even more.

Overcome with possessiveness, she surges up, sinking her teeth into the taut cord of Clarke’s shoulder. The pictures of this particular homecoming will stay private, but the mark will last for days, in a place where everyone else will be able to see.

***

The sharp dig of Lexa’s teeth, and the hot spray of her come, is too much for Clarke to bear. She holds off for another three seconds, just long enough to set the camera somewhere she hopes is safe, before surrendering to her own orgasm. It rocks her to her core, and once it starts, the intensity keeps on building.

“Lexa,” she mutters into her alpha’s sweat-soaked hair. “Fuck, Lexa, yes, don’t stop,  _ Lexa.” _ Clarke has no idea what she’s saying, but it doesn’t matter. Lexa’s knot is hitting wonderful spots inside her, because it’s hitting every spot, and she can barely keep her eyes open or her mouth closed.

Each time Lexa’s hips grind up into hers, Clarke feels a sharp stab of pleasure. Much to her relief, it’s  _ satisfying  _ pleasure. Her fingers hadn’t quite done the job earlier, but Lexa has no trouble providing exactly what she needs. And god, does she need. The heady rush of warmth inside her and the incredible feeling of fullness only make her want more.

Lexa seems to be of a similar mind. With a growl, she reverses their positions, pinning Clarke flat on her back. Clarke wastes no time winding her limbs around Lexa’s lean body, clinging to the alpha for dear life. In this new position, Lexa’s thrusts are rough and frantic, but Clarke doesn’t mind at all. She’s more than willing to take whatever Lexa gives her.

“Do you know,” Lexa growls, “how much I missed you? How often I thought about fucking you while I was gone?”

Clarke can’t summon a response. Her world is a blur of colorful lights, and it’s all she can do not to pass out.

“Then you started touching yourself… without me…” The low rumble in Lexa’s voice makes her envy all too clear. “Doing my job for me. And taking pictures of it.”

“You…” Clarke gasps. “You... started it…”

“Mm. Well. I’ll finish it.”

Lexa brings her hand between their bodies, trapping Clarke’s clit between two fingers and pinching firmly. Clarke stiffens, then cries out, convulsing around Lexa’s knot a second time and milking it for all she’s worth. The only thought her misfiring brain manages to send out is:  _ ‘If this is what teasing her gets me, I need to do it more often.’ _

By the time Lexa slows to a stop, Clarke is exhausted. She blinks to clear her vision, staring lovingly into Lexa’s eyes before remembering... “Oh shit, the camera.” She finds it near the edge of the mattress and reaches out with a wobbly arm.

Lexa grabs the camera, moving it away from danger. “Don’t want anything to happen before we get those pictures.”

Clarke smirks. A warm, syrupy feeling overtakes her body, the kind of post-orgasmic bliss only Lexa has ever been able to give her. “Mmhmm.”

Lexa exhales heavily against her neck. “I didn’t know sending you a few videos would get you so worked up.”

“I think you knew  _ exactly _ what it would do to me. You just weren’t prepared for me to beat you at your own game.”

“Beat me?” Lexa tilted her head, a look of indignation crossing her face. “We both won, as far as I’m concerned.”

“Fair enough.” Clarke relaxes beneath Lexa’s body, tracing patterns on the alpha’s narrow back. “You know I’m not finished with you, right? I still need a few more pictures.”

“Mm? Of?”

“Well, your cock pulling out of me, for starters.”

Lexa throbs inside her, nowhere close to softening enough to pull out. “Oh?”

“The resulting mess…”

Lexa’s hips stir, precisely the reaction Clarke is hoping for.

“And then you can take one of me. Of the pussy you just fucked.”

Lexa’s eyes roll back, and she starts a new rhythm in earnest.

Clarke sighs in satisfaction, sifting her fingers through Lexa’s hair as she pulls the alpha down for a kiss. The rest of the pictures can wait. For now, she has far more entertaining things to do.


End file.
